His Prize
by mylifeismine
Summary: Derek got the best prize ever in high school, even though people tried to take her away from him. Derek loves his prize, and that prize is Casey Macdonald. [Dasey.]


**Author's Note: **Cute little oneshot, I wrote today. I got the idea last night while watching a hockey game. Honestly, I'm not a huge hockey fan, but when the players slam into each other or against the boards, I can't stop laughing. Well anyway, back to the story. ♥Bridgette

**♥**

**Title: His Prize**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Derek got the best prize ever in high school, even though people tried to take her away from him. Derek loves his prize, and that prize is Casey Macdonald. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Oneshot**

**Oneshot: His Prize  
**Derek Venturi winced as he slammed into the boards, and Chris Meyer chuckling at him.

Derek pushed Chris off him, grabbing his hockey stick, just as the referee came to a stop at them.

A teammate asked him if he was okay.

Derek nodded.

It wasn't the first time Chris Meyer had slammed him in tonight's game.

Derek and his team along with his coach knew that it wasn't just an accident after the, I don't know... the millionth time Derek was against the board because of Meyer.

Derek was the only person who actually knew the reason though.

Well Derek and his prize.

In high school, he had fell in love with this one girl.

Chris Meyer also wanted that girl.

Of course, Derek being "Derek" won that girl.

The girl had become his best and most prized-winning prize.

On the rink, when the Toronto Maple Leafs played Vancouver Canucks, it would be another high school fight for that one girl.

Except the fact that Derek already won the prize.

Derek was also careful to not fight back, it took a lot of power to not punch Meyer, or to not slam Chris into the boards.

He knew that his prize wouldn't want him to be suspended from the game.

The score was 5 to 3, the Leafs in the lead.

The next slam that had Derek against the boards, had Derek punch Chris.

Chris sneered at him, as they fought.

Derek's teammates began to fight with their opponents

His prize was seated behind the Leafs' bench.

She let out a gasp, and hugged the small boy beside her, hoping no one would be seriously injured.

Referees quickly skated towards them, tearing the fight apart.

Derek and Chris were sent to the penalty bench.

Chris for slamming into Derek for no reason that other people knew of, and Derek for giving the first punch.

Derek sat there, clenching and unclenching his fist; trying to calm down.

Derek didn't look at the girl who sat behind his team's bench, he was ashamed.

Once the two players were relased from the penalty bench, hell broke out.

Every play was to try to injure the opponent, to accidently hit the puck at an opponent; the game was more or less forgotten.

Then the finale whistle blew.

All players looked up at the scoreboard, remembering that they had been playing a game.

"Shit," Chris mumbled under his breath.

No one had scored ever since Derek had punched Chris.

Derek let a sigh of relief.

As his teammates filed off the rink, Derek gave each of them a high-five.

Derek hobbled into the changeroom, giving fans high-fives.

Derek stood under the showerhead, the warm water going down his sore body; his hockey gear had pretty much shielded him from Chris' punchs at him.

Derek shut the faucet off, and wrapped a towel over the lower part of his body.

Derek went over to his locker, and got dressed, then slowly got up to toss the towel in the laundry basket in the middle of the hall.

"Daddy!"

Derek turned his head with a smile on his face, to see a four-year-old boy struggling out of a woman's arms, then rushing over to him.

"Hiya, buddy," Derek said, scooping his son into his arms.

"We win, we win!" the boy shrieked, bouncing up and down on Derek's arms.

"We sure did," Derek said, messing the boy's brown hair.

"Uncle Sammie!" the boy said.

Derek lowered the boy on to the floor, then the small boy ran to Sam, yelling "We win, we win!"

Derek stared as the boy ran to Sam, then turned his gaze to the woman in front of him, circling his arms around her waist.

"Congratulations," she said softly, placing her arms around his neck.

Derek smiled, and placed his forehead against her's.

They stared into each other's eyes.

But then she pulled back abruptly, "But. You shouldn't have punched Chris, you know."

Derek let out a low chuckle, "But he was always trying to take you away from me."

"But I'm your's. All your's," she said, as Derek pulled her arms back around his neck.

"I know. But...you know..." Derek trailed off.

She giggled, and placed her forehead against Derek's, "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Casey."

"Mummy, Daddy, I want ice cream!" their son said, tugging on their clothes.

The two laughed, as Casey took her arms off Derek's neck, "Fine, fine, fine. Let's go, Matthew."

Derek wrapped his hand around Casey, as Matthew bounced in front of them, leading the way to the car.

Casey is Derek's prized-winning-prize.

And she will always be.


End file.
